


Crossed Wires

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: In a modern setting; Armitage and Ben have a very important dinner together





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/gifts).



He watched as his cousin opened the small ring box, staring at the aforementioned object inside for what felt like the hundredth time. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Matt asked, shifting on the couch, stretching his legs out.

With his cousin’s boyfriend out, he didn’t have to worry about anyone screaming at him for putting his feet up on the couch. This wasn’t his apartment, but he certainly liked to act like it whenever he was over.

Ben looked up, snorting at the other. “I know you think he’s an ass…”

“He has soap that no one is allowed to use in the bathroom!”

“It’s for decoration.”

“Who uses soap for decoration?!”

“Who washes their hands with soap shaped like flowers and seahorses and doesn’t think there’s something wrong?”

Matt huffed and picked up a pillow, throwing it at Ben’s head as hard as he could. He felt a little satisfied when his cousin yelped, smirking as he turned to glare at him. “Besides, you didn’t answer my original question!” he pressed.

“I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Ben answered. He closed the box with a soft click, placing it back into his pocket. “Tonight is perfect for it! He said he wanted to spend the night inside instead of going out. So we'll be at his house and then I’ll propose to him. He’ll never expect it!”

  
***

“He’ll never expect it.”

Techie watched as his twin proudly admired the ring in his hands, holding it up to the light to look at it. “How many times are you going to clean Mam’s ring?” he teased, “I’m surprised it hasn’t been rubbed away by now.”

Armitage sniffed but he did set down the cloth he had been using to clean the aforementioned ring. “Everything has to be perfect,” he said.

“Knowing you? It already is,” Techie assured him.

“I’m not sure,” he murmured, slipping the ring back into the box, “do you think this is a good idea? Proposing to him at home instead of going out somewhere?”

“Armie, you and I both know how much you hate when people look at you when Ben makes a scene somewhere. How much do you think they’ll stare when you propose to him in some public place? They might even start clapping and cheering!”

His cheeks burned red at the very idea of such a thing happening. He shook his head firmly against the image. “Absolutely not!”

Techie laughed. “You’ll be fine,” he assured him.

He looked at his twin and smiled, leaning in to press their foreheads lightly together in lieu of a kiss. “Thank you, lad,” he murmured.

He giggled, pressing back against his forehead in return. “Of course,” he chirped.

“Although I do wonder what you’ll be doing while Ben and I are having our night together. You agreed to spend the night out of our home rather quickly, Techie.” He watched as his twin blushed all the way to the tips of his ears and he laughed. “Did Matt invite you to stay over for the night?” he asked.

“I uh...yes,” Techie confessed with a nod. He held his breath, waiting to hear his brother’s reaction. He blinked when his hair was ruffled. “Armie?”

“I suppose there are worse people out there,” he said with a shrug, “I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you so happy. Even if they have no idea what decorative soaps are for.”

He laughed, lightly slapping his brother’s cheek.

  
***

Ben’s heart was hammering in his chest during the entire meal. Armitage had insisted on cooking for them, making some odd looking fish dish that Ben couldn’t hope to pronounce.

“It’s Irish, Ben.”

“I thought they spoke English in Ireland?” Ben immediately regretted his words when he saw the way the bottom of Armitage’s eye twitched. “I mean..!”

“It’s literally called English, Ben. Where do you think it came from? Why do you think my ancestors were forced to speak it? Do you know how many people were murdered over this? Do you know how..?”

“Let’s not fight tonight,” Ben said quickly, reaching out to hold his hand. He rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb in soothing circles. He held his breath, waiting until Armitage’s tense body relaxed. “Besides, I may not be able to pronounce it but it tastes fucking amazing.”

Armitage snorted at that, unable to stay angry as a smile tugged at his lips. Finally he took his hand back, waving Ben’s worried face away. “I hope you learn to control your train of thought someday, Ben Organa,” he said.

“Maybe someday,” he laughed. He glanced over at the clock, mentally wondering when he should attempt to pop the question. Was he even going to build up the courage to do so? Maybe he should wait…

No, no he needed to do it now or he was never going to do it.

“Ben?” Armitage asked, watching as his boyfriend suddenly shot up onto his feet from the table. “What are you..?”

“I’m going to get us a refill of wine!” Ben said a little too loudly, wincing as he awkwardly grabbed their glasses. “I’ll be right back!” With that he fled into the kitchen, mentally kicking himself all the way.

Armitage blinked but decided to take this as his chance, standing up from the table and removing the ring box from his pocket. His flare up of anger from Ben’s insensitive comment had helped with some of his nerves but he hissed when he noted his hands were still shaking. “So foolish…” he hissed at himself. He looked up when he heard Ben approaching, standing up straight.

And then he saw the ring in the glass of white wine. “What..?”

Ben’s large ears burned as he awkwardly dropped down to both his knees, spilling wine onto the floor. “We’ve been together for awhile and I just...is that a ring box?”

He laughed despite himself, dropping down to his knees in front of Ben. He opened the box, raising an eyebrow at the other. “So...I suppose this answers our questions rather easily, huh?” he asked.

Ben laughed, throwing his arms around his neck. “I love you so much,” he said.

“You just spilled wine all over me and my floor…”

“Don’t ruin the moment, please.”


End file.
